Let me Dream with You
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: This story takes place after the game. That night, walking around Alexandria Castle's palace grounds... Zidane and Garnet mused about their past. Sharing their inner thoughts about their journey and contemplating on who they once were up to who they are now. Even throughout all the laughter and the tears, they confessed their dreams and feelings for one another under the night sky.


Author's Note: Hi, there. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I appreciate it a lot. As I said in the summary, this story is my thoughts on what happened after the events of Final Fantasy IX and before I start, just wanted to say that this would be my very first Final Fantasy IX Fan fiction that I'll ever share. Hopefully, this would just be the start of me writing more about this Fandom and I hope that you'll like it.

Oh and just a warning to those who might not have played or finished the game yet, this story has SPOILERS.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX nor it's characters.

* * *

**~~~ Let me Dream with You ~~~**

* * *

After the theatrical play and the celebration of the Queen of Alexandria's birthday, with the surprising reappearance of a person that was long thought to have been gone. Zidane and Garnet finally have some time alone outside the palace grounds, under the night sky and bright moonlight.

" Finally have a moment of peace. Geez, those guys were loud. " Zidane said as he walked a little bit ahead of Garnet's pace.

" They really just missed you a lot. " Garnet replied softly, looking shyly on the ground as she clasp her hands together, and place them near her chest while she continued following him from behind.

Zidane sensed her distress and peered behind to look at her while he continued walking, " Probably got a lot of things on your mind, huh? " he said as Garnet looked up at him.

She was quiet at first, then she nodded and looked away, " I do... " She uttered softly and smiled as she looked around the sceneries thoughtfully. Placing her hands behind her back as they stride.

Zidane continued glancing at her for a few seconds before he looked back in front to see where they're going. " I see... " He uttered softy.

Then he looked back at Garnet, looking concerned as he still saw her quiet and deep in thought. She wasn't even looking at him, her eyes's gaze were far and deep as the starry night sky. " Want to talk about it? " He asked carefully. Garnet, in turn, looked back at him innocently. " Hmm? "

Zidane stopped walking and stood before her. Garnet then look at him questioningly, " Is there something, wrong? "

He couldn't help but smile before he replied in an amused tone, " I'm the one who's suppose to ask you that question, Dagger. " Then he looked concerned, " You've been quiet ever since we've left the castle... " He added. Garnet smiled back before she looked away and responded, " Well... I was just thinking... "

" About? " Zidane asked curiously with his tail moving about, expressing his concern.

" A lot of things... " Garnet said blankly, she giggled a bit when she saw Zidane frowning cutely and she knew it was because she wasn't specific. " Right now, I'm thinking about us. "

" Us? " Zidane repeated. Garnet nodded and looked back at the sky, " Every time I'm looking at the sky, I had always wondered what would ever become of us... including those time when you were not around. "

Zidane then looked down shyly, placing his hands on the side of his hips and mused. " You must be wondering about my disappearance as well, aren't you? " He asked softly as he drew some incoherent lines on the ground with his right foot before he looked at her. He was surprised when he saw Garnet shook her head, " You aren't? " He added, a little bit of shocked.

Then he saw Garnet shook her head again, this time hastily with her hands following suit. " But please do not get the wrong idea, Zidane. It's not that I don't want to know what happened to you during all the time of your absence, neither I'm not interested nor is it because I don't care about it or you anymore. " She said abruptly, her face slightly blushing from embarrassment.

Hearing that, Zidane felt relieve, with his still tail whipping joyously. Placing his right hand on his chest, he sighed and spoke softly, " That's a relief to hear. I was afraid that you hated me and didn't wanted to see me anymore, Dagger. "

Garnet crossed her arms and looked at him sternly, " I could never hate you nor did I ever thought of not seeing you again. In fact, I was worried about happened to you and I kept on believing, waiting, that one day you'll come back. " She said angrily, then she sighed, " Please, do not think that I feel that way, Zidane. " She added reassuringly.

Zidane couldn't help but smile, " Alright, I'm sorry, Dagger. I was wrong about thinking you feel that way and I promise to never doubt you again. " He said determinedly as he pumped his right fist to his chest thrice, smiling wide.

Garnet smiled back, " Good! " She responded cheerfully, giggling softly afterwards and after a brief period of comforting silence, both of them shared a good laugh before they continued making their way to the far end of the castle grounds, in the courtyards near the lake.

* * *

As they reached their destination, they both contemplated the beauty of the lake under the night sky with smiles on their faces. It was clear and with the help of the moon, it's bright light reflects in accordance with each small wave on the calm surface of the lake.

" Say, Dagger... " Zidane started, still looking at the lake. Garnet, on the other hand, looked at him curiously, " Yes, Zidane? "

This time, he looked back at her, smiling wide as he did, " I'm just curious. I was expecting that you wanted to hear every detail about the time I was gone, by now. But from the looks of it, I can see that isn't the case. " He said sheepishly.

Garnet smiled back and shook her head afterwards. Then she looked at the lake before she replied, " I am actually curious. But... "

Zidane leaned in closer, peering over to see her face and looked at her curiously. " But..? " He repeated.

Garnet gently push his face away since his funny face was too close to her liking and also since it was hard to look serious. " But, that could wait. Starting this day, I know we will have all the time we can have for you to tell me all about it someday. For now, I just want to treasure and remember this wonderful day... " She started before she looked at him, smiling genuinely. " ...On this special day that you came back home. "

Zidane returned her gaze, his eyes gleaming with happiness, " I guess you're right. " He started, before he looked back at the lake. " I finally found my way back home. " He added, grinning.

" Welcome back. " Garnet responded cheerfully, making Zidane's grin grew wider before he replied just as cheerful as her. " And it's great to be back... " He said as he took her right hand in his, " ...By your side, like this. " He added sweetly, looking straight in to her eyes.

Seeing the loving gaze his eyes held, Garnet couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. Her eyes soften, returning the blaze his glance sparked and smiled genuinely at him while she tightened his grip with her hand.

" Say, Dagger... Want to join me for a ride on the boat? " Zidane said as he pointed at the boat that's used to get through the town from the castle with his other hand. Garnet frowned at him, " Zidane... You know that I can't just leave the castle abruptly like this. " She said with slight disbelief.

Zidane shook his head, " Oh no, We won't go that far. We'll stop in the middle of the lake and admire the castle, the town, the sky or even the lake itself for a better view. It will be breathtaking! " he insisted.

Garnet looked at the castle at first, his offer was tempting. But she can't help but worry that Beatrix and Steiner will fret if she suddenly disappears without permission. Even the Knights of Pluto and the other Alexandrian guards would panic if they couldn't find her anywhere near the castle after.

" We won't be long. " Zidane said reassuringly, reading her mind and understanding her concerns.

Garnet looked at him for a few seconds and she saw him smile and gently tighten his grip on her hand in assurance and nodded. Giving in, she nodded back. After all, he did say that it will just be for a moment. She didn't want to ruin this chance to spend an even better time with him tonight.

" Alright. But just for awhile, Zidane. " Garnet said as Zidane nodded, still holding her hand, he led the way towards the boat. " Trust me, Dagger. " He said reassuringly.

* * *

As they got there, Zidane let's go of Garnet's hand and jumped on the end of the boat, making it rock a bit. Once it settle's down, he looked back to look at Garnet and offered his hand to help her get on, in which she happily complied to.

When both of them have finally boarded, Zidane removed the rope from the post that ties the boat. When he was done, they sat down beside each other and soon started rowing the boat together.

As they reached midway, they stopped and viewed the sceneries as planned. Just as Zidane said, it did had a better view of the castle and it was enough to see the rest of her Kingdom as well. The lights coming from the houses in town looks spectacular from afar and she can't help but admire its beauty.

Looking up in the sky was just as grand and while she enjoyed looking up at the stars, a comforting, cool, breeze pass through them. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. It does feel good.

Then she peered down the boat carefully, glancing at the calm and soft waves the lake thread on their boat. She soon let her hand fall and she giggled as soon as the cold water hit the tips of her hand, then she decided to play her hand and twirl her fingers on the water for awhile.

Zidane continued to glance at her fondly. He really enjoyed watching her calm, carefree demeanor and just have fun. After a few minutes, he suddenly stood up, surprising Garnet as he sat against her to be able to look at her, face to face. " I've been wondering... " He started as he slightly leaned forward, smiling at her.

" About? " Garnet asked as she looked at him innocently while she placed her hands above her thighs and also slightly leaned forward to listen to what he's going to say.

" If you were thinking about us but not the time when I was gone... Can I ask what exactly were you thinking about? " Zidane asked.

Garnet just smiled at first and looked distantly at the lake. " Do you remember? Those awkward and unfamiliar moments when we first met? " She suddenly asked.

" Of course. How could I ever forget? " Zidane replied.

Garnet smiled, " Who would've known that I would ever experience a lot of complicated circumstances, even with just a short time after that... Asking you, my supposed to be kidnapper, to kidnap me. Barely escaping Alexandria in the Prima Vista in one piece, being captured and poisoned by a monstrous plant on Evil Forest. Me, camping outside the wilderness for the first time. Falling in to a deep slumber inside the freezing, Ice cavern, Adapting a new identity as Dagger as we got outside and ending up in a quiet, peaceful village of Dali. Barely managing to sleep because of home sickness so I sang our song to lull me to sleep, only to find out that my mother had been secretly mass producing Black Mages underground the village for war, the morning after... " She said as she slightly frowned at the memory.

Then she suddenly smiled and lightly laughed before she continued, " You let me commandeer an airship when I don't even know how to pilot one and then let me decide between either turning back to Alexandria or move forward to Lindblum. Incidentally, as you know, I chose the latter and ended up asking my Uncle Cid for help, the man who asked your theater troupe, Tantalus, to kidnap me. " She paused, trying to think of the logic behind it all.

She gave up and giggled, " It's been quite a very wild turn of events in such a short time, if I say so myself. " She said in an amused tone.

Hearing her laugh, Zidane could only smile at her. " Pretty crazy, huh? That time, I thought that it must've been difficult for you to take all those in, being a princess and all. Then again, I know you're also tougher than what you may appear to be. You're also a talented summoner, having your eidolons at your side makes you stronger. " He said as he rested his head on the palm of his left hand that was being supported by his left knee. His tail wagging left to right simultaneously.

Garnet continued gazing at the far end of the lake, eyeing her castle from afar, " Maybe... But during that time I couldn't even summon any of my eidolons because I didn't have the courage to use them and I feared the power they possessed... But felt as if a part of me was taken away when they were extracted from me... Only then did I realize how much they were important to me... How I can use their strength to help me fight our enemies on our journey. Coincidentally, it was also one of the fragments that I needed to help me find out who I really am... I am Sarah, a summoner from Madain Sari. "

She paused for a bit, " Though... I am not of Royal blood, I am carrying the heavy burden and responsibilities as Alexandria's Queen... " She said absentmindedly as she looked around her whole kingdom.

" ... And you're doing a fantastic job at it. I'm sure both your mothers and fathers are proud of how you've grown and what you've become. I'm sure that even the late princess Garnet is also happy that you managed to do what she wasn't able to do. Yeah, your true strength doesn't come from your past or you being a summoner... it's always been in you, for being who you are. A Queen who works hard for her people, a Leader that guides her kingdom with everything she can ever do and a Person who's willing to help anyone in need. " Zidane said encouragingly.

Garnet was still looking out blankly at the sceneries, but she listened attentively to his every word, " ... I couldn't have done it alone. Before our journey began, I was just an arrogant, ignorant, spoiled, sheltered girl and once we began traveling, that's when I felt my helplessness. " She said as she sighed.

Then she looked at him lovingly, her eyes softening as she smiled genuinely at him, " Though I couldn't have ever said it before... Zidane... I'm thankful to you, for silently taking care of me... even up to this time. Despite your playful antics and flirtatious banters... I could feel your concerns and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. Without you... I've probably just live a false life... never finding out who I really was, never seeing how hard everything was for everyone and never had a chance to do anything to help. " She said gratefully, looking into his eyes.

Zidane returned her glance and took her hands with his, " I could say the same thing to you, Dagger... Meeting you was one of the most greatest moment to ever happen to me. If we didn't met, I might've still been just a regular thief... stealing from those snobbish nobles, out drinking in pubs or even just womanizing. Without you... I couldn't have find out my real purpose in life... venturing to save the world that I was created to destroy... " He paused, took a deep breath and sighed.

" After finding out my heritage and legacy, an angel of death that will just cause havoc and destruction on Gaia for the resurrection of Terra... It drove me mad to the point I even abandoned our friends... But you stubbornly sought me out and reached out to me. That's when I realize how much you change me. I wasn't a doll that Garland created, I wasn't a thief that's in it just for the gil, I wasn't useless as I thought I would be, I became a person who's always there for anybody, whoever they are, wherever. A person who doesn't need a reason to help people. " He added, gently tightening his grip on her hands.

Then it was calmly silent. Both of them just continued staring into each others eyes for a moment, enjoying the comforting presence they felt from one another.

However, A sharp cold breeze pass by them, breaking their trance. Looking up, they saw the night sky grew darker. It was getting late.

" Should we head back now? " Zidane asked, quite sad to end this wonderful fragile moment.

Garnet nodded, sharing his disappointment. " Yes. Let's head back before we catch colds. " She replied. Zidane nod back and started rowing the boat back to Alexandria Castle.

* * *

As they reached dry land, He jumped off the boat and offered his hand once more to help her and she happily took it as she carefully got off. Once she was safely down on the ground, Zidane proceeded on tightly securing the rope on the boat back to the post to prevent it from aimlessly wandering off the lake.

Then Zidane went back towards Garnet's side and took her hand in his as they walked back to the castle. Taking their time doing so.

Garnet leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, " I want to hold your hand and walk close to you like this, forever. " She said softly and sighed contently afterwards while she closed her eyes.

Zidane smiled and leaned his head against hers, " I'll gladly be with you wherever you go, whenever you want me to. " He said as Garnet snuggled closer to him. Then he grinned, " But wouldn't you get tired seeing me every time? " He teased.

Garnet pouted at him at first and looked at him with one eye for a few seconds, then she closed it and sighed, " I don't think so... After all, even throughout all the laughters and the tears we've experience in our journey... You've always been there for my sake, believing in me. So I'm already used to having you around by my side. " She replied.

Then she looked up to him, " I'd rather have you always beside me, than you to just disappear from my life once more. Zidane... Even if you have to leave the castle once in awhile, promise me that you'll always come back. " She said, her eyes filled of concern.

Zidane smiled down on her, " I really don't have to disappear and venture out on another journey since I already found my home and it's right here, Dagger... Even if I had to leave, I promise that I'll tell you beforehand and be back as soon as I can... or if it allows me, I'd bring you along with me. " He said as Garnet smiled back and embraced his arm tightly. " That's good to hear. " She replied.

Then Garnet looked back at the moon, her gaze looking distantly at the night sky's depths. " I don't want to feel the loneliness and the pain of not knowing what on Gaia happened to you when you insisted on leaving you behind back then. I understand your reasons, but I won't lie that I wasn't against it... " She said.

Zidane also looked up at the night sky, " I'm sorry... I'm sure it must've been very hard on you and everyone for asking to leave me that time. "

Garnet nodded, " It was... when we reached Alexandria and never heard from you after a long time. I felt the searing pain in my heart of losing you grew stronger as each day pass by... " She said sadly. " ... " Zidane could only stay silent that time, listening to her every word.

Instead of replaying with words, he gently got his hand out of Garnet's tight grasp and moved it behind her back, then held her waist to gently pull her closer to him. Garnet happily complied and leaned in closer to his embrace as they continued making their way towards the castle.

" It was difficult to overcome, but I tried to move on just like you taught me. During the time of day, I focused on planning about rebuilding Alexandria and my kingdom's development. However, I still find myself staring up at the stars at night. " Garnet said as she continued looking at the sky.

" But rather than thinking about whatever happened to you negatively or sadly reminiscing our past. I told myself, no matter how impossible it may seem, that you're still out there and though we're far from one another... I thought that we might be dreaming the same dream that night. Dreaming of seeing each other and being by each other's side once more. That one day, you'll finally find your way back home. " She added as she looked at him.

Zidane looked back and smiled, " I had always been thinking about you the whole time I was gone... and even if I looked liked all hope was gone and I felt like giving in... I kept on, fighting my way out of Iifa Tree's roots. Telling myself that I have to push forward since I know you're still waiting for me. To the point, I could hear you singing that melody and your voice calling out to me, so I sang along. Giving me the strength I needed to come back to you. " He said as he tightened his embrace on her, smelling her hair and sighing contentedly afterwards.

Garnet smiled back, " ... You even had the strength to plan on surprising me of your reappearance in a play. Zidane, you almost gave me a heart attack when you removed that black coat on stage. " She said in an amused tone.

Zidane grinned, " But I couldn't have done it without the help of the Boss, my brothers and Ruby. That's why Tantalus propose an offer to perform 'I Want to be Your Canary' Because we planned on surprising you on your birthday and also because I thought a dramatic appearance would be romantic... " He teased as Garnet shook her head, smiling nonetheless. But he was caught off guard when she suddenly leaned her head closer and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

" It was a wonderful birthday present as well. Thank you, Zidane. " She said as she pulled back and leaned her head comfortably on his shoulder's once more.

A shocked, wide eyed Zidane stared blankly ahead for a few seconds before he laughed sheepishly and leaned his head against Garnet. " So... what do you think we'll do after this? " He asked abruptly.

" Go to sleep? " Garnet answered teasingly. Zidane chuckled, " Very funny, Dagger. " He said sarcastically making her giggle afterwards.

" What I meant was... " He was cut off as She placed a finger to his lips, already expecting what he has to say, " It might be best to not think about our future too much and let things unfold the way we just wanted it to be and just enjoy our time together. " She responded as she let her hand fall back to her side.

Zidane chuckled once more, " Sounds like a plan. " He said in agreement, making Garnet smile.

* * *

As much as they enjoyed their moment alone in an evening stroll. It unfortunately had come to an end as they reached Alexandria Castle's gate. Zidane and Garnet was quite disappointed that their time for themselves is quite limited. But then again, it's not like they won't be seeing each other anymore.

They could even always be around each other without anyone bothering them unless it's an important matter. But still, they knew that they have to bare the feeling of alert eyes watching their every move from time to time. But they really don't want it any other way as long as they're together.

Zidane released his hold on her and turned to completely face her. Garnet did the same and the pair looked at each other's eyes. " Ready to go inside? " He asked, he looked somewhat surprised when he saw her shook her head.

" Can we stay here, like this for a few moments more? " Garnet requested, Zidane wholeheartedly nod in agreement, " Of course, your Highness. " He said teasingly, grinning as he saw Garnet shook her head in irritation, " Very funny, Zidane. " She said sarcastically while he chuckled afterwards.

Then Zidane took her hands in his once more, " I am serious though. I'd love to spend more time with you outside the night sky like this. It makes you feel like you're in a dream. " He said, lovingly looking at her eyes.

Garnet sighed and returned his gaze, " If that was the case, then I wish I could have a dream like this forever. " She said as Zidane pulled her towards him for a warm embrace. " Let me dream with you. " He whispered softly to her ear, making her giggle.

Then Garnet pulled back slightly to look at his loving eyes and nodded, " Yes, let's share our dreams. " She said softly. Zidane leaned forward and touch her forehead with his, as he looked deeper into her beautiful eyes.

" Yeah... and from here on out, Let's dream about our future together. " He added as both closed their eyes and leaned in further for a genuine kiss.

After a few moments, they slightly pulled back from one another, while still holding each other in a tight embrace. They smiled lovingly at one another, enjoying the comforting feeling of being in each other's arms.

" I love you, Garnet and I'm sorry for just telling you about it now. " Zidane said softly, feigning seriousness. Though his tail gave him away since it was twitching sideways nervously.

Garnet saw through him though and slightly giggled. Still overwhelmed at his confession, she shyly looked down on the ground, blushing as she took a deep breath and sighed to calm herself down before looking back to his eyes, gathering all her courage to reply with the same passion he held, " I love you too, Zidane. I always have and always will. "

After that, Zidane and Garnet shared one more sweet, genuine kiss under the moonlight before they head back to the castle and finally start their new life together.

* * *

- FIN -

**Let me Dream with You** by **Kairi ****Mayumi, ( カイリ-マユミ )**

* * *

Author's Note: It feels good to see that I finally managed to complete a story. Well, this is a one-shot so it doesn't really count but I still feel accomplished. LOL. This was supposed to be just a very short story but I really enjoyed writing this that I didn't notice it's length. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. I also hope you'll review if you can. This being my first Final Fantasy IX story, I don't know what you guys think off me writing one. I loved writing it and want to write another one but I would love to know what you think, first.

Honestly, I haven't played this game again after two years and just wrote this story's backtracks based on my memory of it so some facts might be wrong. But just so you know, I finished the game way back in December 2000, when I was only seven years old. I did asked help from my brother at first but I finished it mostly by myself. Amusingly, I am now nineteen and I still loved this game and I'm quite surprised myself for not writing a fan fiction such as this sooner. Final Fantasy IX was also my very first Final Fantasy game so I guess that's what makes it special, since that is also the reason why me and my brother got hooked into this franchise, with that we had been constantly playing this game again from time to time. Might play it again now, anytime soon. ;p

If ever I do write a new Final Fantasy IX story, I'll leave a note on my profile about it. The next story is mostly likely about a story before the start of the game itself. Before Zidane or even Kuja was born and later showing Garnet's life as Sarah from Madain Sari and Zidane's childhood with his Tantalus family as well... it could also be a One-shot. But it highly depends, still have to finish my other pending stories, you see.

Anyhow, I apologize for this somewhat long Author's Note and I just want to thank everyone who read this story. Thank you very much and I hope to see you all again in my next Final Fantasy IX story.


End file.
